Young
by Hopes2High
Summary: Logan looks back and realizes he's stuck with Colin and Finn whether he likes it or not. Bad summary. Give it a chance.


**This is a Colin/Logan/Finn Friendship fic (songfic). I haven't seen many of them so I thought I give one a go. Give it a chance: )**

* * *

Logan, Colin and Finn sat around the living room talking about a current event while their wives were in the kitchen catching up on the latest gossip and cooking dinner. He looked at his best friends the ones he had grown up with, the ones that had been with him through it all.

**_Looking back now, well it makes me laugh  
We were growin our hair, we were cuttin' class  
Knew it all already, there was nothing to learn  
We were strikin' matches just to watch 'em burn_**

Logan thought back to boarding school in the ninth grade when he first met Colin and Finn. He was afraid he wouldn't make any friends. But when he walked into his room to find two other guys, one was running around in his underwear with a flask and the other was just rolling his eyes. He somehow knew that this would be the beginning of a lifelong friendship.

After introductions the first thing that had done was make a pact. A pact that no matter what they would stick together. They laid down ground rules of girls and other things that were important to them at the time. They all knew what it was like to being apart of a prestigious family, They all understood each other.

**_Listen to our music just a little too loud  
We were hangin' in there with the outcast crowd  
Headin' to the rapids with some discount beer  
It was a long train tussle but we had no fear._**

He remembered the first time they had all gotten in major trouble. They had befriended this other group of guys who were upperclassmen. They had convinced Finn, Colin and Logan to throw a party in their dorm, inviting girls from the sister school.

When the dean had caught them with all the cheap alcohol and the girls they were all forced to do community service around the campus. Finn managed to get them into even more trouble by saying that if they just had girls at the school to begin with it wouldn't have happened.

_**Man I don't know, where the time goes  
But It sure goes fast, just like that  
We were wanna be rebels who didn't have a clue  
With our Rock n' roll T-shirts, and our typically bad attitudes  
Had no excuses for the things that we'd done  
We were brave, we were crazy, we were mostly  
Young**_

After the first incident the dean had called Logan's father. Mitchum repeatedly told Logan to get new friends, He even went as far as getting Logan's room changed.

When Logan would go home for the summers or on holidays his family would say that his attitude had gotten worse because of Colin and Finn but Logan knew it wasn't the truth. If anything his friends had just helped him say what he had always been thinking.

**_Talked a good game when we were out with the guys  
But in the back seat we were awkward and shy  
Girls were a mystery that we couldn't explain  
And I guess there are some things that are never gonna change_**

Logan hadn't really been experienced with girls when he went to boarding school but Finn and Colin changed that. They were constantly going on dates and sneaking girls into their rooms.

They would bet on who got laid first or how many girls they could screw in a week. Typical guy things. They all exaggerated about their experiences but knew it was better not to question it.

They were their for each other through their first heartbreaks. They made sure they were always available to talk if they needed each other. And always willing to get the others drunk to get their minds of things.

**_Man I don't know, where the time goes  
But It sure goes fast, just like that  
We were wanna be rebels who didn't have a clue  
With our Rock n' roll T-shirts, and our typically bad attitudes  
Had no excuses for the things that we'd done  
We were brave, we were crazy, we were mostly  
Young  
Young, Young, Yeah Wishin' we were older  
Young, Hey I wish it wasn't over_**

College came and went. They had sunken a yacht, Jumped off cliffs with the LDB, Dated and Dated some more. They grew up together

Colin and Finn were there to take care of Rory when he was forced to go to London.

Logan and Finn were there for Colin to tell him to get his head out of his ass and admit he loved Steph.

Colin and Logan were there to bail Finn out of jail countless times for indecent exposer in a public place.

**_The pact they had made the first night they met had always been what they lived by.  
Man I don't know, where the time goes  
But It sure goes fast, just like that  
We were wanna be rebels who didn't have a clue  
With our Rock n' roll T-shirts, and our typically bad attitudes  
Had no excuses for the things that we'd done  
We were brave, we were crazy, we were mostly  
Young  
Young, Hey wishin' we were older, wish it wasn't over_**

Lucas Logan's sons walked into the living room with Colin's son Alex and Finn's son Trevor.

They had been best friends since they were born and were known for getting into trouble. From the first day when they snuck out of the playpen to get cookies.

Though Logan was proud of his son and never really got to angry at the pranks Lucus and his friends had played Rory was not as understanding.

All three guys had a hard time explaining to their wives that the boys were just being boys. Secretly they were all proud that their sons were carrying on their tradition of being trouble makes.

Logan sat there laughing with the guys he had known almost his own life and realized they hadn't changed at all. He was stuck with them whether he liked it or not.

* * *

**Alright, So I haven't exactly been productive with my other story. But I heard this song and it made me think of the three guys. Plus, I saw a fanlisting of them yesterday and I thought I write this.**

**It's my second attempt at a Songfic, and because my first one was so horrible I deleted it. I hope you all like this one better. Please Review tell me if I should delete this to, I wrote it quickly so I won't be offended!**

Song: Young by Kenny Chesney (I don't usually listen to country music but this is a cute song)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Characters or the song.


End file.
